A Rainy Day
by Emerald 27
Summary: Hermione arrived in her common room from a long, cold, rainy day, after watching Harry and Ron practice for the big game. Then she realized that maybe rainy days aren’t so bad after all. DMHG ignore HBP, very cute, please R


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me, too bad so sad, oh well can't have everything you want.

**Summary:** Hermione arrived in her common room from a long, cold, rainy day, after watching Harry and Ron practice for the big game. Then she realized that maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all. DMHG ignore HBP, very cute, please R&R

**A rainy day**

Hermione sighed in desperation. She just came from the quidditch stands and has to make her way back up the castle. The Head Girl rubbed her upper arms as the rain pounded on her. Right now she is drenched, shivering, and annoyed. All she wants is to be by the fire.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained beside her as they kept on walking up the path, "it hasn't rained this hard since Halloween."

"Yeah, and it's almost May for Merlin's sake," replied Hermione.

"Practice was a nightmare, I don't know if we'll be able to beat Slytherin for the house cup the way we played," complained Ron.

"Ron don't say that," Harry sighed, "we've beaten Slytherin countless of times, this game won't be much different."

"Yeah, from were I was sitting, you guys did great," Hermione smiled.

They finally reached the castle doors and once they went in and shut the doors a gust of wind passed them and their robes went flying everywhere. After calming down for awhile Hermione said to the boys, "Well I am going to my common room to warm up."

"Okay, bye Hermione," both of them said and waved their friend off.

As she walked up the flight of stairs her shoes squeaked. She sighed, "I wore the wrong shoes today. I should've worn my Ugg boots," she muttered the last part. She pulled her book back closer to her body and she finally reached the portrait of her room which is a beautiful scene at night with a gazebo in the back, fairies fluttering about and a little girl who remarkably looks like Hermione when she was that age.

"Oh, hello there, Head Girl," she said politely to Hermione.

"Hello Emily," Hermione managed a smile.

"Oh my dear, why are you all wet?" the girl in the portrait asked in alarmed.

"It's pouring out there," Hermione answered and just wished she could go inside.

"That's dreadful, well why don't you give me the password and you can warm yourself by the fire."

"Lumos," replied Hermione and the portrait opened. She was glad that she got to choose the password, knowing the Head Boy, who knows what he could've come up with.

She went to her room, used a drying spell on herself from head to toe, changed into her pajamas quickly; and then used a drying spell again for her wet clothes. Then she went to the small kitchen that they have on the left side of the room, grabbed a small jar of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, a spoon and sat by the roaring fire.

Crookshanks jumped on the couch and joined her. Hermione giggled and rubbed his back, "What, huh?" she cooed. The orange cat eyed her bowl of ice cream and smelled it, "I know what you're thinking, and you aren't getting any."

The cat stared at her for a moment and just sat there. Hermione grabbed her charms book and decided to read for what's going to be on tomorrow's quiz. After about a few minutes of reading she got interrupted by a screeching door and Crookshanks jumped off the couch because of the sudden noise. Hermione jumped also and looked behind her. She rolled her eyes as the Head Boy sauntered in, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" he drawled.

"Don't remind me," she answered, "what I meant was, why are you here?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said and moved his fingers along the side of the couch, "I am bored and you look…bored---"

"For your information, I am not bored," Hermione interrupted him.

"Oh really, then what are you reading about?"

"Um…" Hermione trailed off and looked at the cover of her book. 'Well, I have been reading the same paragraph over and over again,' she thought.

"You see? You even forgot what book you are reading?"

"You're point?" Hermione stated.

He went over to the fridge, grabbed a jar of cookie dough ice cream and joined her on the couch.

"Malfoy!" she said shocked, "What are you doing?"

"What?" he asked innocently, "I am just eating a jar of ice cream, next to you, do I make you nervous?" he teased.

"N-no," she answered.

"Uh-huh, you just stuttered," he laughed.

"No, I d-didn't."

"You just did it again," he laughed once more and put a spoon of ice cream in his mouth, "relax Granger, I am not going to bite." 'Much,' he thought with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shook her head and took a spoonful of ice cream.

----

The brunette is practically rolling of the couch from laughter at what Malfoy just said. She hasn't laughed this much in so long and surprised to find out that she's actually enjoying herself with the blonde Slytherin.

Draco smiled, actually smiled as he looked at her bright face. He's never made her laugh like that, actually never made her laugh at all, he's made her cry and turn red with fury but he's never made her smile like that, and he likes it…a lot.

As Hermione calmed down from her fit of giggles she looked up at him, 'is he smiling?' she thought, "What?"

Draco cleared his throat, "N-nothing."

"Malfoy…come on," she tried to reason with him.

"Nothing is wrong Granger," he reassured her, "although you do have a little something right there," and he pointed to the corner of her mouth and then back to the corner of his mouth to show her.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and touched the edged of her lip. She rubbed on it and looked at him.

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "No, it's still there, don't worry, it's probably just dry ice cream."

Hermione followed the movement of his fingers as he touched the edge of her lip. She never knew he can be so gentle. He rubbed her skin with his thumb, "there, it's gone."

But he left his hand resting on her cheek. They locked eyes with one another, their empty ice cream jars sitting on the coffee table, forgotten and all you can hear is the cackling of the fire and maybe Hermione's heartbeat. It's so loud she's surprised that he couldn't hear it. Their noses are touching, "Hermione," he whispered her name for the first time. She looked at him with a look of surprise and confusion at the same time. She then smiled and was moving towards him, their lips are just a centimeter apart…

_Knock, knock, knock_

The sound of someone knocking on their portrait interrupting them, they pulled apart and both cleared their throats.

"I'll get that," Hermione said and got up.

"Yeah, sure." Draco said shaking his head and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, Harry, it's just you," he heard Granger said. Draco grunted and turned his hands into fists, 'of course bloody Potter has to steal another moment from me, a moment that I've been dying to have for a long time,' he thought. Draco has had an infatuation with her since the beginning of this year and now that he finally had her alone…of course he had other opportunities to have her alone considering they are Head Boy and girl but this moment felt…right, 'I am gonna kill Potter,' he thought angrily.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Draco replied. He looked down at his hands and dropped them to his side, "oh yeah, fine…never been better."

"Right," said Hermione.

"So, what did _Potter_ want?" Draco asked while saying her friend's name with disgust.

"He just wanted to know if I can come to the Gryffindor common room with him so I can help him and Ron with their Charms essay," she explained.

"Oh," Draco said and nodded his head, "and…are you?"

"I told them I could but…."

"But…" Draco interjected.

She then walked towards him and he followed her with his eyes; from her feet to her flawless face.

"But I have some have unfinished business to take care of," she replied.

Draco wasn't sure if he heard right but when she suddenly appeared face to face and saw that brilliant smile of hers, he knew he did.

Draco smirked, 'clever witch,' he thought and kissed her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he put his arms around his waist. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth ever so gently and once again Hermione is surprised. He took a step forward as she took a step back, they continued this until she hit the couch and fell on it, him on top of her. As she felt his tongue again Hermione realized that maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all.

**The End**

**---------**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! This was just something that came to me the other day, which was raining, and which inspired me to write this while I was eating a bowl of ice cream lol. I am so glad I have a Draco and Hermione oneshot out, it's been awhile. Sorry for the mistakes and sorry if Hermione was a little out of character I just wanted to write her as the one in control for once and not Draco, lol. **

**I WILL HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT (AN ACTUAL STORY) MAYBE AT THE END OF MAY, DEPENDS HOW MUCH OF IT I GOT DONE, AND DEPENDS HOW BUSY I AM, IT'S DRACO AND HERMIONE OF COURSE AND IT WILL BE CALLED ****SO CLOSE YET SO FAR****, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
